


Onerous Contract

by Jeinace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Character Death, Other, but different plot, just the concept
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeinace/pseuds/Jeinace
Summary: One fine day, thirteen men are killing each other in order.





	1. One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ i made this story with my friend, her author's name is Leeale. Written in Bahasa, hope you all enjoy this story. And a review would be nice ^^

Musim semi datang tiba- tiba, seolah- olah musim dingin yang panjang dan mencekam itu pergi begitu saja karena sudah terlalu bosan menghantui umat manusia. Semua orang membenci musim dingin karena musim itu selalu identik dengan perasaan stagnasi, perasaan dimana orang- orang tidak bisa melakukan apapun –terjebak di dalam rumah tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti karena salju menutupi hampir seluruh jalanan dan aktivitas apapun menjadi macet. Itulah mengapa orang- orang akan jauh lebih mengapresiasi pergantian musim setelah musim dingin, musim semi. Musim semi selalu identik akan adanya awal yang baru, adanya harapan baru. Orang- orang akan lebih bersemangat melihat dunia dan matahari yang pada akhirnya menunjukan lagi wujudnya. Semua akan terlihat hangat dan lebih menyenangkan.

            Seharusnya memang begitu.

            Tapi tidak disini. Musim semi selalu membawa mimpi buruk dan ketakutan melebihi penderitaan  mereka menghadapi musim dingin.

            Hari penuaian telah tiba.

            Dan itu berarti, tidak akan ada kursi- kursi kosong di gereja karena semua orang tua di tempat ini akan berdoa dari pagi sampai ke malam. Memohon agar anak- anak mereka tidak bernasib buruk dan menjadi perwakilan distrik yang akan dibawa pergi oleh Goodwill –orang- orang dari ibu kota.

            Sayangnya, sejak empat tahun yang lalu tidak ada lagi yang mendoakan Kim Mingyu di gereja- gereja tua itu. Kim Mingyu seorang diri dan dia sudah tidak peduli apakah dia akan terpilih hari ini atau tidak. Tidak ada satupun orang lagi yang akan kehilangan dirinya.

            Itulah mengapa seperti sejak empat tahun yang lalu, Kim Mingyu berjalan santai ke arah alun- alun desa. Di sekelilingnya tampak banyak orang tua yang sedang menciumi anak- anaknya  dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik- baik saja. Dan anak- anak itu akan membalas perkataan orang tua mereka dengan kalimat pembuka “Jika aku terpilih…”. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia begitu merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

            Sayangnya adegan haru itu tidak bisa bertahan lama, sekelompok pria dengan baju putih dan senjata datang menghampiri hampir semua anak dari usia 8 tahun sampai 25 tahun, memaksa mereka untuk lebih cepat berjalan menuju pusat desa. Mingyu pun tak luput dari korban seretan mereka.

            Anak- anak itu diperintahkan untuk berbaris ketika orang- orang Goodwill mulai memindai ‘identitas’ mereka agar sesuai dengan data pusat. Nama adalah hal yang tabu disebutkan, sehingga alamat dan urutan kelahiran-lah yang menjadi identitas anak- anak itu sekarang. Mingyu hanya mengernyit dalam ketika sesuatu menyetrum kecil pergelangan tangan kirinya.

            Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan berpenampilan glamour –sangat tidak cocok jika kau membandingkannya dengan perempuan- perempuan di distrik ini yang serba berkekurangan- muncul di podium paling depan dan mulai tersenyum manis kearah anak- anak dengan ekspresi beragam di hadapannya.

            “Bukankah perdamaian itu membosankan? Kalian akan mendapatkannya ketika kalian mati, jadi untuk apa kalian mencarinya sewaktu hidup?” Senyuman perempuan itu semakin lebar dan Mingyu merasa perlu untuk membuang muka ke arah lain. Dia sudah muak. “Lagipula, apa yang akan muncul di buku sejarah kalian bila tidak ada hal- hal seperti ini yang terjadi? So, it’s a win-win situation. We get our fun, and you guys can actually be something future people will remember all their life. Jadi jangan terlalu bersedih.”

            Tidak ada yang merespon perkataan si perempuan glamour. Semua tertunduk seolah- olah ingin menunjukan mereka sedang tertekan oleh ketakutan masing- masing. Mungkin hanya Mingyu yang benar- benar memperhatikan ketika perempuan itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam kotak kaca dimana ‘identitas’ mereka berserakan dalam sebuah kertas di dalamnya.

            “Nah, tidak usah panjang lebar  lagi. Saatnya memilih siapa yang akan mewakili distrik 7 untuk O.R.D.E.R tahun ini.” Saat itulah tangan kecilnya berhenti di satu kertas spesifik.

            “Hmmm… Bluebay Street no 15, tribute kita tahun ini…dia anak tunggal.”

            Terdengar sebuah teriakan histeris dari arah belakang, seorang ibu tua dari balik pagar menjerit sambil mengatakan tidak. Mingyu mengenali ibu itu. Di saat musim dingin dan dia sedang kelaparan, ibu itu pernah memberikannya sepotong roti. Dan jika dia tidak salah, ibu itu dan suaminya akhirnya memiliki seorang anak setelah usia mereka cukup tua. Dan anak itu tahun ini bahkan belum 10 tahun!

            Mingyu mencari- cari kemana arah pasukan berbaju putih bergerak dan ia benar. Seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut coklat terlihat kebingungan sementara sang ibu menangis semakin kencang dari arah belakang.

            “Kemari, sayang. Kamu adalah anak yang beruntung.”

            _Tidak. Tentu saja dia tidak beruntung!_

            Anak kecil itu tidak menangis dan itu justru membuat hati Mingyu semakin sakit melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega melakukan ini? Tribute tahun ini hanyalah anak kecil. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan duka yang akan dialami kedua orang tuanya ketika  anak yang disayanginya itu kembali ke tangan mereka dengan keadaan sudah dingin –tak bernyawa. Mengingatkannya bagaimana orang tuanya kembali ke sisinya dengan cara seperti itu. Mingyu tahu duka itu, dan dia tidak ingin orang tua anak itu merasakan hal yang sama di usia tua mereka.

            Mingyu tidak memiliki apapun lagi sekarang, tidak akan ada duka yang menyelimuti seseorang jika dirinya kembali dengan keadaan sudah mati. Sungguh, tidak akan ada bedanya jika ia hidup ataupun mati. Nothing to lose.

            Dan satu hal lagi… Mingyu benci berhutang budi.

            _Untuk sepotong roti._

“AKU! Lepaskan anak itu, aku mengajukan diri sebagai tribute ke-54 dari distrik 7!”

            Semua mata terarah padanya, termasuk si perempuan glamour yang tersenyum semakin lebar melihatnya, seakan- akan ia lebih puas jika Mingyu-lah yang menjadi tribute tahun ini.

            “Selamat datang, sayang. Kau tahu kau telah melakukan hal yang benar.”

            _Ya, aku telah melakukan hal yang benar._

_Semoga._

> Peace
> 
> Peace, peace, peace
> 
> Blah, blah, blah
> 
> Meh
> 
> Isn’t peaceful a lil bit too boring?
> 
> Isn’t cruelty way much more interesting?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh come on, don’t even try to lie.
> 
> I know for a fact that you like it too.
> 
> Just exactly the way how we like it, if not more.
> 
> If you really sure that you don’t like it, then why did you go to cinemas and watch all those actions movies which clearly displaying murders?
> 
> Why did you click at those viral videos about a girl commiting suicide?
> 
>  
> 
> Easy
> 
> You like it.
> 
> That’s why you watch them without any second thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, don’t be such a party pooper.
> 
> The fact that you like it too has been bad enough, there’s no need to be such a hypocritical too.
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway, no matter how much people enjoy cruelty, they always want peace when it comes to themselves.
> 
> That’s how humans are.
> 
> Hypocritical.
> 
> Cliché.
> 
>  
> 
> And that’s exactly why we make this game.
> 
> A game where you need to do every cruel things in this world to get your own peace life.
> 
> Isn’t it fun? You want cruelty? You get it.
> 
> You want to have a peace life? You get it too!
> 
> It’s such a win-win situation so why not?
> 
>  
> 
> The only rule here, is to get other people killed in order.
> 
> Easy right?
> 
> You just have to guess who is who and kill them in the order we have set.
> 
> What if you get it wrong? Then you die.
> 
> Easy
> 
>  
> 
> Now, it’s getting boring to just talk to you like this.
> 
> So why don’t you have a seat and see it by yourself?
> 
> You might as well enjoy it as we do.
> 
>  
> 
> Just come and see.
> 
> One fine day, thirteen men are killing each other in order.
> 
> Please, enjoy the show.


	2. Let The Show Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We back with chapter two of this story~ we want to tell you that this chapter contains TRIGGER WARNING. So read wisely, hope y'all enjoy~

“Ayah, acaranya sudah dimulai.”

            Seorang ayah dengan anak gadisnya duduk di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Televisi yang menyala di depan mereka menampilkan belasan wajah anak muda yang terpilih tahun ini. Ibu dari gadis kecil itu masih tertidur pulas setelah menangis seharian tepat sehari sebelumnya. Sang Ayah memalingkan wajahnya dari layar televisi dan menatap ke arah jendela rumah kecilnya.

            Seperti setiap awal musim semi lainnya, setiap orang di distrik tujuh bersembunyi di rumah masing-masing pada masa ini. Tidak ada orang yang peduli lagi akan bunga-bunga bermekaran di jalanan. Burung-burung yang bernyanyi di dahan-dahan pohon pun tidak lagi didengar. Hari itu memang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan, namun terlalu mengerikan untuk dijalani.

            Hari ini merupakan hari pertama dari rangkaian kegiatan O.R.D.E.R. ke-54 yang diselenggarakan Goodwill.

_One Reaching for a Dream Everyone Require_

            Atau yang orang- orang singkat menjadi O.R.D.E.R, merupakan salah satu perjanjian yang terdapat dalam kontrak perdamaian antara Goodwill dan 13 distrik di negara ini.

            Goodwill merupakan wujud ‘pemerintahan’ yang akan mengatur dan menjalankan pemerintahan bagi 13 distrik di bawahnya. Pada awal masa pemerintahannya, Goodwill merupakan orang-orang pilihan dari setiap distrik yang dipercaya untuk memimpin jalannya pemerintahan. Orang-orang tercerdas dari setiap distrik dikumpulkan untuk menjalankan pemerintahan dengan baik. Itulah Goodwill. Semua orang memberikan seluruh kepercayaan mereka kepada Goodwill untuk mengurus segalanya. Uang, jabatan, kekuasaan, Goodwill memiliki segalanya. Dan di situlah perubahan terjadi.

            Goodwill yang awalnya menjalankan pemerintahan dengan berpihak pada seluruh distrik berubah menjadi orang-orang yang hanya mementingkan kekuasaannya sendiri. Mereka menggunakan seluruh uang yang mereka dapat dari rakyat untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Seluruh pembangunan di setiap distrik dihentikan. Goodwill mengambil alih sebagian besar tanah warga dan mengklaimnya sebagai milik pemerintahan. Segala hasil tanam maupun bumi yang dihasilkan harus dikembalikan sebesar 40% ke pihak Goodwill sebagai ‘pemilik tanah’. Bahkan setelah kebijakan pemilik tanah itupun, Goodwill masih saja meminta pajak yang sangat tinggi dari masyarakat setiap distrik.

Setiap anak yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata akan ditarik oleh pemerintahan pusat dan menjadi bagian dari Goodwill. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan orang tua mereka lagi setelah menjadi bagian dari Goodwill.

            Pada musim semi kelima sejak Goodwill berlaku semena-mena, para pemimpin seluruh distrik pun berkumpul dan merencanakan pemberontakan. Hal ini tentunya terdengar sampai ke telinga Goodwill. Mereka dengan sengaja membiarkan ke-13 distrik menyerang daerah pusat secara bersamaan tanpa mengetahui Goodwill telah memiliki rencana matang untuk menggagalkan pemberontakan mereka.

            Dengan pendidikan yang rendah, satu-satunya rencana yang mereka miliki hanyalah mengepung daerah pusat, menodongkan seluruh senjata tajam yang mereka miliki, dan memaksa Goodwill turun dari jabatan. Bila mereka beruntung, mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan uang mereka kembali.

            Tentu saja hal seperti ini bukanlah ancaman bagi Goodwill. Dengan seluruh orang tercerdas di negara itu, menghadapi ribuan orang berpendidikan rendah seperti itu semudah membebaskan burung dari sangkarnya. Tepat ketika orang pertama dari ke-13 distrik melukai salah satu anggota Goodwill, senjata api yang tengah mereka kembangkan pun langsung memasuki tahap percobaan. Senjata api melawan senjata tajam. Seluruh personel Goodwill menembaki setiap orang yang berani masuk ke gedung kantor pusat Goodwill.

            Tewasnya satu per empat dari seluruh populasi distrik menjadi akhir dari pemberontakan ke-13 distrik. Seluruh rakyat yang tersisa disekap dan para pemimpin distrik yang menjadi otak pemberontakan dikumpulkan bersamaan. Goodwill mencoba menghidupi makna namanya dan menawarkan perjanjian perdamaian pada para pemimpin.

            **Satu** ; setiap distrik berikut seluruh orang di dalamnya berkewajiban untuk menerima segala kebijakan yang Goodwill tetapkan pada mereka tanpa penolakan. **Dua** ; setiap perbatasan distrik akan dibatasi dan dijaga oleh Goodwill. **Tiga;** seluruh komunikasi antar distrik harus diperantarai oleh Goodwill. **Empat;** seluruh anak pertama yang dilahirkan setelah masa pemberontakan harus diserahkan pada Goodwill untuk regenerasi Goodwill. **Lima;** setiap tahunnya mulai tahun itu, setiap distrik harus memberikan satu perwakilan yang berusia antara 8 sampai 25 tahun untuk mengikuti O.R.D.E.R. Bila ada pemimpin yang tidak menandatangani perjanjian ini, maka rakyat distriknya akan dihabisi.

            O.R.D.E.R. merupakan acara seremoni tahunan yang bertujuan untuk mengenang pemberontakan ke-13 distrik terhadap Goodwill. Setiap distrik harus memilih seorang anak berusia antara 8 sampai 25 tahun untuk mengikuti acara televisi _survival_ yang disiarkan di seluruh distrik. Inti dari acara ini adalah bertahan hidup hingga akhir acara. Bertahan hidup dan membunuh orang lain.

            Di arena permainan, nama setiap peserta akan ditampilkan dalam suatu urutan yang telah ditetapkan oleh Goodwill. Para peserta tidak akan mengetahui nama peserta lain selain namanya sendiri. Tugas mereka selama acara itu adalah mencari tahu nama peserta lain dan membunuh mereka sesuai urutan nama yang telah ditetapkan. Setiap peserta yang namanya belum menjadi target harus mencari dan membunuh peserta yang sedang menjadi target.

            Peserta yang sedang menjadi target memiliki kesempatan untuk membalikkan keadaan. Bila ia berhasil membunuh peserta bernomor urut terakhir, urutan yang mereka dapat akan terbalik. Nama target akan berada pada urutan terakhir, sementara nomor urut kedua terakhir akan menjadi pertama. Bila seorang peserta membunuh orang yang salah, maka ia pun akan terbunuh.

            Hal ini akan terus berlanjut hingga tersisa seorang peserta. Peserta yang bertahan hingga akhir akan menjadi pemenang O.R.D.E.R tahun itu. Pemenang akan dikembalikan pada distriknya dan mendapat hadiah dari Goodwill.

            Tujuan utama acara ini diselenggarakan adalah untuk memecahkan kepercayaan antar distrik, sehingga koalisi pemberontakan antar distrik dapat diminimalisir. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau percaya pada anggota distrik lain selain distriknya sendiri.

            Dengan begini, O.R.D.E.R. akan menjadi segel perjanjian perdamaian yang diciptakan Goodwill. _One Reaching for a Dream Everyone Require_ akan menghidupi namanya. Bagi Goodwill, O.R.D.E.R. akan menjadi hiburan dan bukti bahwa Goodwill adalah pihak yang paling berkuasa di negara ini. Bagi rakyat setiap distrik yang tidak terpilih, O.R.D.E.R. akan menjadi cara bagi mereka untuk memiliki ‘kedamaian’ satu tahun lagi. Bagi peserta yang berada di arena, ini akan menjadi satu-satunya jalan untuk bertahan hidup. O.R.D.E.R. akan menjadi cara untuk ‘menghidupi’ keinginan semua orang.

            “Ayah, apakah Kakak yang menggantikanku akan kembali?”

            Sang ayah hanya tersenyum tipis dan memandang gadis kecilnya dengan penuh damba. Garis-garis halus di sekitar matanya menatap anak semata wayangnya yang terselamatkan. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda yang menggantikan anaknya dalam O.R.D.E.R., namun ia telah menyaksikan seluruh permainan terkutuk ini sejak tahun pertama. Kecil kemungkinannya pemuda itu dapat kembali.

            Kalau pun ia berhasil kembali, kehidupannya tidak akan seindah dongeng. Orang-orang akan takut kepadanya. Termasuk gadis kecilnya.

            “Ia akan kembali. Mari kita tunggu sampai ia kembali, lalu kita akan mengajaknya makan bersama. Kamu bisa berterima kasih padanya nanti. Oke?” jawab sang Ayah sambil mematikan televisi. Memandangi wajah pemuda itu bersama belasan anak muda lainnya di balik televisi membuatnya sedih. Kalau keadaan di negara tersebut tidak sekacau ini, pemuda-pemuda itu bisa saja menjadi orang terkenal. Tapi mereka harus puas dengan menjadi terkenal karena kematian yang ada di depan matanya.

            Selain itu, ia tidak ingin melihat gadis kecilnya menyaksikan apa yang bisa saja terjadi pada dirinya bila pemuda itu tidak menggantikannya. Ia tidak perlu tahu.

            Sang Ibu yang akhirnya bangun berlari kecil menuju anaknya. Setelah apa yang nyaris menimpa gadis kecilnya, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan anaknya lagi. Sang Ibu berlutut dan memeluk putri kecilnya erat-erat.

            Dengan penuh arti, sang Ayah dan Ibu dari gadis kecil itu pun bertatapan.

            “Sekarang, ayo kita sarapan.”

            “Iya!”

***

            Bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, apa yang sedang dipaparkan di hadapannya kini adalah sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia impikan akan ia dapati, di kehidupan selanjutnya sekalipun. Ia terlahir di sebuah distrik yang berada jauh di bawah garis kemiskinan –hampir tidak ada satu keluarga pun di distriknya yang bisa dikatakan sebagai keluarga kaya. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sebuah desa nelayan? Hasil laut melimpah yang didapati setelah bekerja banting tulang sepanjang antara harus diberikan  secara cuma- cuma ke Goodwill sebagai persembahan atau dijual murah ke para tengkulak sialan. Distriknya memang tidak ada harapan, terkadang ia juga suka berpikir seperti itu.

            Walaupun memiliki tempat tinggal tetap –atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai gubuk tua yang selalu rusak setiap kali angin kencang mulai menerpanya. Mingyu terbiasa berada di tengah laut dengan perahu kayu tua peninggalan orang tuanya. Ketika musim hangat, laki- laki muda ini gemar berenang di laut, dia juga suka memancing. Tapi ia benci makan ikan karena setiap hari ia harus memakan binatang itu untuk bertahan hidup.

            Maka dari itu, matanya benar- benar terbuka lebar ketika si perempuan glamour yang muncul di distriknya kemarin –yang sesungguhnya setengah mati Mingyu benci, membawanya ke sebuah kamar besar yang berisikan banyak makanan enak dan juga kasur yang empuk. Mingyu tertawa dalam hati, _mungkin surga rupanya seperti ini._

            “Silahkan nikmati malam pertama dan terakhirmu di sini, anak muda. Karena besok malam, dapat kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.” Si perempuan glamour pun pergi meninggalkannya dengan senyuman jelek terpatri di wajah.

            Mingyu berjalan antusias ke arah meja makan dan mulai menyantap hampir semua makanan yang ada di situ –daging adalah yang paling pertama ia ambil dan habiskan. Sesungguhnya setelah kereta akomodasi membawanya pergi meninggalkan distrik, ia sudah berniat untuk mengosongkan pikirannya. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Ia mencoba setengah mati menikmati apapun yang disajikan di hadapannya –seperti sekarang, dan kemudian tewas di wahana permainan terkutuk ini seperti sebelas orang lainnya.

            Kim Mingyu berpikir seperti itu bukan karena ia telah menyerah ataupun ia tidak memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi pemenang tunggal. Tidak bukan seperti itu, tapi lebih kepada ia ingin hidup mematuhi perkataan orang tuanya walaupun mereka sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkannya di dunia ini. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan bahwa sebagai manusia, dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyakiti orang lain –apalagi membunuhnya. Satu- satunya hal yang boleh Mingyu bunuh selama ia hidup hanyalah ikan- ikan di laut sana, dan bukannya manusia lain. Lagipula baginya, sepertinya akan lebih mudah terbunuh daripada membunuh.

            Jadi pada intinya, Mingyu sudah tahu akan menjadi apa dia dalam waktu 24 jam ke depan. Dan sekarang dia hanya sedang menikmati masa-  masa terakhirnya hidup. Dia harus memberikan apresiasi setinggi- tingginya untuk 18 tahun kehidupan yang telah ia jalani, dan salah satu jenis apresiasi itu adalah dengan membahagiakan dirinya sendiri di saat- saat terakhir.

            Setelah perutnya terasa seperti akan meledak, Mingyu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya –dia perlu memutari ruangan super besar ini selama 10 menit hanya untuk mencari kamarnya. Dia membersihkan diri dengan sabun yang wangi dan juga aroma terapi di sekitarnya –ini juga merupakan jenis apresiasi diri lainnya. Kemudian bersiap untuk segera tidur di kasur ukuran super besar yang pastinya jauh lebih nyaman daripada tidur di atas kayu perahu yang keras.

            Mingyu pikir ia bisa segera tidur di atas kasur empuk itu, dia pikir dia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan tidur yang layak setidaknya sekali dalam kehidupannya. Tapi semakin gelap langit malam justru membuatnya semakin terjaga. Ya, manusiawi memang.. walaupun ia telah memasang pola pikir dimana ia tidak akan begitu peduli lagi dengan nasibnya ketika matahari terbit nanti, manusiawi jika ia tetap masih merasakan takut.

            Banyak orang bilang kematian adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, dan semua orang tidak menyukai rasa sakit. Benar kan?

            Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 malam ketika Mingyu menyerah dan terbangun dari kasur empuknya, ia ingin mencari udara segar di balkon kamarnya karena ia tahu ia tidak mungkin keluar dari ‘tempat tinggalnya’ ini karena para pasukan bersenjata itu berpatroli di depan pintu –seakan siap menembakinya hidup- hidup jika ia ketahuan kabur dari tempat ini. Yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak mungkin, karena penjagaannya begitu ketat.

            Angin malam hari ini tidak begitu dingin, mungkin karena musim semi telah tiba. Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa benar- benar menikmati angin hangat ini. Mingyu melihat ke sekeliling dan seketika rasa takutnya akan ketinggian muncul, dia baru sadar kalau lantai kamar disesuaikan dengan nomor distrik. Jadi kemungkinan besar lantai kamarnya ada di lantai 7. Sejak lahir dia tidak pernah dibawa ke tempat tinggi, dia malah lebih akrab dengan ketinggian di bawah permukaan laut. Dia berencana untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ketika sebuah suara tiba- tiba mengusiknya dari arah bawah.

            Dia tidak tahu pasti lantai berapa, tapi tidak jauh dari lantainya, dia bisa mendengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Sebuah nyanyian dengan nada rendah yang cukup merdu untuk didengar. Tapi lagu itu terdengar sangat memilukan. Mingyu mengalihkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu dan bertahan sedikit lebih lama, ia ingin terus mendengar nyanyian itu dan mencoba menangkap lirik yang sedang orang itu nyanyikan.

> _When I find a place where loneliness does not exist_
> 
> _Join me there my friend, come with me_
> 
> _Although the silent sky seems different from yesterday_
> 
> _How can you blame anyone?_
> 
> _Maybe everyone in the world has nightmares_
> 
> _How can I cry by myself?_
> 
> (IU – Dear My Friend)

            “Suaramu indah.”

            Mingyu bisa mendengar nyanyian itu berhenti, digantikan oleh sebuah tarikan napas pendek. Tanda bahwa siapapun di bawah sana sedang terkejut bahkan ketakutan. Kim Mingyu baru ingat jika segala jenis komunikasi antar distrik dilarang sebelum mereka bersama- sama dimasukan ke arena besok siang. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa laki- laki yang bernyanyi itu meghentikan nyanyiannya –dan mungkin juga segera masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi ketika beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara itu lagi, Mingyu rasa sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menganggap larangan tidak ada komunikasi itu bodoh – _well_ , setiap umat manusia memiliki hak untuk bebas berbicara, begitu yang orang tuanya ajarkan.

            “Apakah kau tidak tahu  jika semua aktivitas di dalam ruangan akomodasi direkam dan semua orang di sini sedang menontonnya?”

            Mingyu tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun selain makanan dan tempat tidur empuk di dalam sana. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi orang- orang ibu kota ketika melihatnya. Apa yang kira- kira mereka harapkan terjadi pada 13 orang yang besoknya akan ditumbalkan ke sebuah wahana permainan seperti O.R.D.E.R? Apakah mereka berharap menyaksikan ketakutan atau aksi melukai diri sendiri karena frustasi? Jelas sekali kelakuan Mingyu sedari tadi tidak bisa memuaskan keinginan psikopat mereka. Karena yang sedari tadi ia lakukan hanyalah menikmati hidupnya. Mungkin orang- orang akan berpikiran bahwa dirinya memang sudah hilang akal.

            “Jadi itulah alasan mengapa kau sedang berusaha menghibur diri sendiri dengan bernyanyi di balkon? Karena aktivitasmu disini tidak bisa mereka rekam?” Tanya Mingyu singkat pada si laki- laki yang bernyanyi –akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia menanyakan nama laki- laki itu bukan? Nama adalah hal yang tabu, memberitahukan namamu pada orang lain di sini –apalagi lawanmu di wahana besok, sama saja seperti memberikan jantungmu pada mereka. Alasan orang- orang psikopat itu menikmati permainan seperti ini adalah karena para pemain seperti dirinya dan lelaki yang bernyanyi di bawah itu tidak saling mengenal, tidak tahu nama satu dengan yang lainnya sehingga urutan kematian ( _order_ ) menjadi lebih mengasyikan untuk ditebak. Bahkan saking terjaga rapatnya identitas nama itu, saat pemilihan _tribute_ di distrik masing- masing pun identitas diwakili oleh alamat dan urutan kelahiran. Kini Mingyu bertanya- tanya kira- kira urutan ke berapa dia dalam urutan target? Jika dia sial dan menjadi urutan pertama, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

            “Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mendapat urutan pertama  besok? Apakah kau akan membunuh urutan ke 13 agar urutan menjadi terbalik hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?” Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si lelaki yang bernyanyi itu rasanya sama saja dengan pertanyaannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena Mingyu sudah mengetahui jawabannya, dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat.

            “Aku suka pemakaian kata **hanya** dalam kalimatmu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya.”

            Mingyu mendengar suara helaan napas yang cukup keras. “Kau benar, ada pepatah mengatakan bahwa bukan kematian-lah yang sulit, hiduplah yang jauh lebih sulit.”  
            Ya, Mingyu setuju. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai lebih menyukai lelaki yang bernyanyi ini –mungkin menyukai cara berpikirnya?

            Mingyu terdiam beberapa lama, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Dan ia tidak menyangka ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu bersungguh- sungguh. “Kau benar soal hidup itu adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi kurasa itu bukan salahku jika kukatakan aku ingin tetap hidup. Sama seperti semua orang. Tapi Goodwill tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk orang- orang sepertiku –yang tidak mau membunuh orang lain- untuk hidup. Itulah mengapa aku tahu aku akan mati seberapapun aku ingin untuk tetap hidup. Sedari tadi aku terus memasang pola berpikir bahwa aku akan mati dan segala akan jauh lebih mudah. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak memiliki alasan lagi kenapa aku harus hidup, aku tetap ingin bertahan hidup. Rumit bukan?”

            “Kenapa kau ingin tetap hidup? Kurasa kau juga setuju akan pepatah yang tadi kuucapkan? Bahwa hidup itu sulit.”

            “Ya, tapi hidup yang sulit itu layak untuk diperjuangkan. Banyak hal indah yang bisa terjadi hanya dengan tetap bertahan hidup, kau tahu? Salah satunya, mendengar kau bernyanyi? Hal itu juga cukup layak untuk diperjuangkan. Walaupun lagu dan nyanyianmu terasa sangatlah menyedihkan, tapi aku suka dengan nyanyianmu.”

            Tidak ada balasan apapun lagi dan Mingyu merasa lelaki itu sepertinya sudah cukup muak dengannya. Tidak apa, dia juga terkadang muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu berdiri tegak dan memandang ke sekitar –entah kenapa ketakutan akan ketinggiannya perlahan- lahan surut dan ia merasa pemandangan di sekitarnya jauh lebih indah jika ia bisa benar- benar menikmatinya. Ya, hidup yang sulit itu memang layak diperjuangkan. Berbicara dengan lelaki tadi membuatnya menyadari sesuatu, walaupun ia telah bertekad mengosongkan pikirannya sejak meninggalkan distriknya dan berencana untuk mati di dalam wahana esok hari, tapi sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa ia masih ingin memperjuangkan kehidupannya.

            Jika masih ada cara untuk bisa bertahan hidup tanpa membunuh orang lain, ia harus memperjuangkannya. Dan apabila memang sudah tidak ada cara lain, setidaknya Mingyu tidak ingin kematiannya menjadi sia- sia setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin hanya mati begitu saja, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berarti sebelum kematian datang menjemputnya.

            Itulah harapannya.

Harapan terakhirnya.

Tapi ada satu lagi harapa yang perlahan- lahan terbit di sudut hatinya, membuatnya tersenyum.

“Kurasa membicarakan soal kehidupan adalah hal yang terlalu berat untuk dibicarakan pada pertemuan pertama.” Mingyu tertawa, ia melirik sekilas ke bawah walaupun ia tahu ia tidak menemukan apapun yang berarti. Ia mungkin sedang bermonolog –tapi ia tidak peduli. “Jika memiliki kesempatan lain untuk bertemu –tak apa bila itu baru datang di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, aku ingin berteman denganmu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah orang pertama yang benar- benar berbicara denganku sejak nasib sialku membawaku ke tempat ini. Mungkin kita bisa membahas hal- hal menyenangkan seperti makanan kesukaan dan hobi di pertemuan pertama kita?”

Tidak ada balasan,  dan Mingyu tahu itu.

***

            Park Hakyeon menatap puluhan layar yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun memimpin O.R.D.E.R., ia selalu berpikir bahwa akan datang masa dimana ia mulai merasa bosan dengan acara ini. Bagaimana tidak, 29 dari 54 O.R.D.E.R. telah diselenggarakan di bawah masa pemerintahannya sebagai pemimpin Goodwill. Namun nyatanya, ia selalu menemukan dirinya sendiri kembali ke ruangan ini setiap tahunnya dengan rasa penasaran.

Manusia memang menarik. Mereka semua serupa, tapi tidak pernah ada satu pun yang sama. Dan di situlah bagian yang paling menarik dari manusia. Menebak-nebak apa yang mereka pikirkan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan, dan bagaimana mereka akan bereaksi terhadap suatu hal tidak pernah gagal untuk menghiburnya. Begitu pula tahun ini.

Park Hakyeon telah melirik beberapa peserta yang memiliki potensi untuk keluar sebagai pemenang O.R.D.E.R. tahun ini. Peserta dari distrik satu, Choi Seungcheol memiliki ketahanan fisik yang kuat. Di antara ketiga belas peserta tahun ini, Choi Seungcheol sudah pasti menjadi yang terkuat di antara semuanya.

Peserta dari distrik dua, Yoon Jeonghan, merupakan salah satu _excess_ yang terlewatkan oleh Goodwill. Biasanya, anak-anak yang terlihat cerdas dan memiliki kemampuan lebih di bidang akademis akan langsung ditarik untuk menjadi bagian dari Goodwill. Yoon Jeonghan, entah bagaimana caranya, berhasil lolos dari seleksi perekrutan anggota Goodwill pada masanya saat itu. Ketika orang-orang tahu ia memiliki otak yang cerdas, ia sudah terkontaminasi oleh pikiran-pikiran para rakyat. Memasukkannya ke dalam Goodwill hanya akan memberi kesempatan bagi penyusup dan pengkhianatan.

            Jeon Wonwoo, distrik lima, merupakan salah satu peserta dengan kemampuan pengamatan yang sangat tinggi. Hakyeon dapat melihat Wonwoo sebagai peserta pertama yang mengetahui urutan pembunuhannya dengan benar. Karena kemampuan pengamatannya yang tinggi, ia menjadi peka akan banyak hal. Perubahan sekecil apa pun tidak akan luput dari matanya.

            Distrik tujuh, Kim Mingyu, merupakan peserta yang tidak dapat Hakyeon tebak. Kim Mingyu bisa saja terlihat bodoh dari luar, tapi sebenarnya ia merupakan _excess_ yang paling disayangkan oleh Goodwill. Kim Mingyu, bahkan tanpa pendidikan formal tinggi yang didapat oleh anak-anak asuhan Goodwill, memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi. Bila ia mau, Hakyeon yakin Kim Mingyu dapat memenangkan O.R.D.E.R. tahun ini dengan strateginya sendiri. Namun, sayang, kemampuan otak yang tinggi ini tidak dimanfaatkannya dengan baik. Kim Mingyu terlalu baik. Faktor itu pula lah yang membuat pemuda itu berakhir di balik salah satu layar televisi di hadapannya kini. Hakyeon membenci spesies-spesies manusia seperti Kim Mingyu. Ada begitu banyak orang yang rela membunuh untuk mendapatkan kecerdasan yang ia miliki, namun ia membuangnya begitu saja. Bila Kim Mingyu bergabung dengan Goodwill, Hakyeon yakin Mingyu dapat menjadi penerus Goodwill setelah dirinya.

            Lee Jihoon, peserta dari distrik Sembilan, memiliki pengamatan dan insting yang tinggi. Meskipun tidak secerdas Yoon Jeonghan dan Kim Mingyu, instingnya selalu menuntun ia ke arah yang benar. Selain kemampuannya dalam mengamati tingkah laku orang lain, ia juga tidak pernah gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Lee Jihoon tidak akan mati karena salah menebak urutan.

            Kandidat pemenang terakhir yang ia amati adalah Wen Junhui dari distrik sepuluh. Wen Junhui merupakan penerus salah satu dari tiga garis keturunan asing yang ada di negara ini. Ia tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi dalam hati, Park Hakyeon tahu bahwa ia melihat sosok dirinya sendiri dalam Junhui. Dirinya ketika masih muda.

Bisa dikatakan, Wen Junhui merupakan paket lengkap dari kelima peserta lainnya. Ia memiliki kemampuan pengamatan yang baik, kecerdasannya pun masih sedikit di atas rata-rata. Dilihat dari postur tubuh pun, Wen Junhui berada dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bertarung fisik. Hal yang paling penting, yang menjadikan Wen Junhui berbeda dari peserta lainnya adalah kemampuannya untuk fokus pada tujuan awal. Banyak peserta lain, seperti Kim Mingyu dan sebangsanya, yang mungkin melewatkan banyak kesempatan untuk menghabisi lawannya. Hakyeon tahu Junhui tidak akan mengecewakannya. Wen Junhui merupakan paket lengkap. Sekaligus favorit Park Hakyeon.

            Untuk terus menaikkan _rating_ acara, para peserta yang memiliki potensi untuk menang harus mendapat urutan yang tua. Akan jauh lebih menengangkan untuk melihat para unggulan bersaing di akhir acara daripada melihat peserta-peserta yang berkemampuan rendah bertahan hingga akhir lalu dengan mudahnya ditebas oleh peserta terkuat. Dengan kemampuan mereka, keenam peserta itu telah menempatkan dirinya sendiri di urutan-urutan terakhir. Park Hakyeon tidak sabar untuk menunggu tujuh orang pertama tereliminasi hingga akhirnya masuk ke enam peserta terakhir.

            Setelah menetapkan urutan keenam peserta itu, tibalah ia di saat yang paling menggelikan. Saat-saat dimana ia harus menentukan urutan kematian peserta lain yang memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk bertahan. Menyaksikan dua ekor kelinci jantan bertengkar tidaklah ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan melihat seekor singa dan serigala bertarung. Melihat sang kelinci diterkam oleh singa jauh lebih membosankan lagi.

            Matanya melirik layar yang menunjukkan kamar Boo Seungkwan, peserta dari distrik enam. Sekali melihat pun, ia tahu Seungkwan tidak akan bertahan lama dalam acara ini. Kemampuan yang menonjol untuk bertahan hidup? Tidak ada. Kemampuan untuk membulatkan tekad mempertahankan diri? Hakyeon juga tidak melihatnya dalam diri Boo Seungkwan.

            Dengan senyum miring, Hakyeon telah memutuskan. Ia akan mempercepat penderitaan para kelinci berdaging lembut di bawah pengawasannya.

***

            Mingyu tidak tahu tepatnya jam berapa kemarin ia kembali ke kamarnya dan jatuh tertidur, karena seingatnya ia masih bertahan cukup lama di balkon bahkan setelah teman berbicaranya menghilang dari peredaran. Tadi pagi ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat dua orang berseragam putih sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, tentu saja ia panik dan syok –yang sejurus kemudian ia susul dengan umpatan kekesalan dalam hati. Orang- orang ibu kota sungguh tidak sopan.

            Ketika ia keluar kamar, si perempuan glamour yang sepertinya memang mendapat tugas mengurus distrik tujuh dan juga _tribute_ -nya menghampiri dengan senyuman menjengkelkan itu lagi. Perempuan itu menyuruh Mingyu segera mandi dan bergabung bersamanya di meja makan untuk sarapan. Sekilas Mingyu bisa melihat kilat di mata perempuan itu yang seakan- akan mengatakan bahwa sarapan itu akan menjadi makan ‘layak’ atau bahkan makanan terakhir Kim Mingyu.

            Selesai mandi dan juga sarapan, Mingyu ingat persis ia keluar dari ruangan akomodasinya pada pukul 9.30 pagi. Berarti waktunya hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum ia dimasukan ke wahana yang ia dengar dari perempuan glamour itu akan disebut sebagai Lancelot tahun ini.

            _Lancelot…_

            Mingyu bertanya- tanya kira- kira seperti apa tempat itu secara geografis? Apakah dataran tinggi atau dataran rendah? Pegunungan? Pantai? Gurun? Tidak, mengingat kata gurun saja sudah membuatnya benar- benar bergidik ngeri. Tempat itu terlalu ekstrim, fluktuasi suhu pada siang dan malam hari sangatlah mengerikan. Jika bisa memilih, ia ingin pantai saja. Laut dan pasir adalah teman- temannya.

            “Silahkan masuk.”

            Si perempuan glamour mempersilahkan Mingyu memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu. Di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada apa- apa kecuali sepasang pakaian yang digantung di dinding. Perempuan itu meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tanpa jendela ini setelah mengatakan padanya untuk segera mengganti pakaian yang sekarang sedang ia gunakan dengan pakaian yang telah Goodwill sediakan.

            Mingyu berjalan pelan ke arah pakaian itu, ia tahu tanpa komandonya pun matanya sudah mulai menganalisa soal pakaian itu. Pakaian yang akan menemaninya bertahan hidup di dalam Lancelot nanti.

            Setelan pakaian yang diberikan kepadanya terdiri atas sehelai baju, sepotong celana beserta sabuknya, dan sepasang sepatu. Baju yang kelihatan kekecilan baginya itu terbuat dari bahan kain yang biasa digunakan untuk pakaian renang. Sekarang setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, baju ini memang terlihat seperti pakaian renang. Bahkan cara memakainya pun menggunakan ritsleting di bagian depannya seperti pakaian renang.

            Ketika kering, baju ini akan membantu Mingyu bergerak lebih cepat karena bahannya yang ringan. Jenis kain ini akan menempel sempurna pada tubuhnya sehingga dapat mengurangi gaya geseknya dengan angin ketika berlari. Di dalam air, baju ini tentu akan membuatnya bergerak lebih leluasa saat dipakai berenang. Ketika keluar dari air dan harus bergerak cepat, ia dapat dengan mudah membuka bajunya yang basah karena ritsleting baju itu terdapat di bagian depan. Mingyu harus mengakui bahwa baju ini dirancang dengan baik meski modelnya jelek.

            Celana yang diberikan kepadanya terlihat seperti celana training. Bahannya sedikit berbeda dengan bajunya, namun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membedakannya. Sepatu yang disediakan pun tidak terlihat istimewa, selain kenyataan bahwa sepatu itu ringan dan nyaman digunakan.

            Hal yang paling menarik perhatian Mingyu adalah sabuk yang ada bersama setelan pakaian itu. Sabuk pinggang itu terlihat berat dan besar dengan segala kantong-kantong yang dijahit padanya. Kantong-kantong itu bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan makanan-makanan berukuran kecil selama ia berada di permainan. Selain kantong, Mingyu juga menyadari bahwa bahwa ada sebuah selubung pisau –lengkap bersama pisaunya– terjahit pada sabuk itu.

            Ia menarik pisau yang kelihatan mengilap dari pantulan sinar lampu di atasnya. Pisau itu terlihat cukup besar untuk membunuh sesuatu, namun tidak cukup besar untuk menghadapi binatang buas dan besar. Entah berapa lama Mingyu akan bertahan hanya dengan sebilah pisau di pinggangnya. Sambil memasang sabuknya, Mingyu membuat suatu deklarasi di dalam hatinya untuk tidak menggunakan pisau ini pada peserta lainnya.

            Selesai berpakaian, ia berjalan lagi ke arah pintu kayu dimana ia masuk tadi. Tapi pintu itu terkunci. Ketika ia mulai bertanya- tanya apa yang terjadi, tiba- tiba muncul pintu lain di seberang pintu masuk. Sebuah pintu besi. Mengikuti intuisinya, ia bergerak ke arah pintu itu dan membuka kenopnya. Tidak terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu berjalan melewati tempat itu hanya untuk menemukan sebuah tempat yang mengingatkannya akan ruang tunggu didekat jalur kereta. Di tengah- tengah ruangan berdinding emas itu berdiri seorang pria dengan senyuman ramah. Mingyu hampir saja tertipu oleh senyuman itu kalau tidak cepat- cepat mengingat bahwa semua orang di tempat ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

            “Kau tepat waktu.”

            Mingyu tersenyu pahit. “Tentu saja, sepertinya para penjaga tempat ini akan membunuhku jika aku berani telat bangun, mengingat bagaimana mereka memelototiku bahkan ketika aku masih tertidur di kamarku.”

            Pria itu mengangguk mengerti tapi Mingyu-lah yang tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini tampak sedikit lebih tulus kepadanya daripada orang- orang lain yang sudah ia temui di tempat ini. “Namaku Seongwoo jika kau mau mengingatku. Walaupun namaku tidak penting.” Mingyu menunggu, sepertinya ia mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi. “Dan dulu aku juga dari distrik tujuh...”

            _Ah, dia termasuk orang- orang pintar yang dipanen Goodwil sejak mereka masih sangat kecil._ Mingyu berasumsi walaupun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dari ketulusan di mata orang ini. Entah mengapa Mingyu merasa kasihan padanya.

            “Dan tugasku adalah mengantarmu ke Lancelot. Sebentar lagi keretanya akan datang.”

            _Kereta?_

            Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelah Seongwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah kereta tiba- tiba saja muncul di belakang tubuhnya. Dia mengajak Mingyu keluar dari ruang tunggu itu dan memasuki kereta yang bahkan belum sempat Mingyu menarik napas, keretanya sudah bergerak lagi. Mingyu tahu kereta ini bergerak dalam kecepatan yang mustahil untuk ia hitung kecepatannya, tapi ia tidak merasa seolah- oleh dia sedang bergerak cepat di dalam kereta. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

            ”Apakah memang selalu seperti ini cara mengantar para _tribute_ ke wahana O.R.D.E.R.? Apakah pemain lainnya ada di dalam kereta ini juga?” Sayangnya, Seongwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan Mingyu terlalu tersinggung untuk bertanya lagi.

            Kemudian ia memilih untuk memperhatikan interior kereta yang dirancang mewah dengan lagi- lagi dinding berwarna emas, tapi sayangnya tanpa jendela. Semua benar- benar tertutup. Ruangan ini cukup tinggi secara ukuran untuk sebuah kereta konvensional. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah keberadaan sebuah tabung kaca di tengah- tengah ruangan kereta ini. Pintu tabung itu sepertinya hanya bisa dibuka oleh sensor tertentu. Ia bertanya- tanya apakah ia akan dimasukan ke sana.

            Kecurigaannya terjawab ketika kereta berhenti total beberapa menit kemudian dan Seongwoo berjalan pelan ke arah tabung kaca itu. Ia menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya ke kotak sensor dan tabung bergeser terbuka. Seongwoo baru tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Mingyu sudah lebih mendahuluinya untuk masuk ke tabung kaca itu.

            “Kau mengerti.”

            Mingyu hanya tersenyum pahit.

“Aku benar- benar berharap hal baik akan terjadi untukmu. Setidaknya, sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak menyesali keputusan untuk menggantikan perempuan kecil di distrikmu sebagai _tribute_.        “

Ada sesuatu dalam kalimat Seongwoo yang membuat Mingyu penasaran. Laki- laki itu tidak berharap Mingyu bisa kembali dengan selamat –hidup dan menjadi pemenang tunggal. Ia hanya berharap hal baik terjadi pada dirinya?

Mingyu ingin setidaknya berterima kasih atas apapun maksud dari ucapan Seongwoo, tapi pintu tiba- tiba tertutup dan lantai di bawah kakinya mulai bergerak membawanya naik. Suaranya sudah teredam dan dia hanya mengangguk ringan ke arah laki- laki yang masih menatapnya itu. Langit- langit dari di atas kepalanya terbuka dan Mingyu menghela napas.

_Sudah saatnya._

Ia menarik napas lega ketika pepohonan dan teriknya matahari menyambut matanya  sesaat setelah lantai di kakinya berhenti bergerak alias dia _sudah sampai._ Setidaknya ini bukan gurun dan Mingyu baru tersadar akan pikiran bodohnya yang masih bisa mensyukuri sesuatu di saat seperti ini. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya dan melihat ada dua belas laki- laki berbaris lurus dengan ekspresi yang beragam. Sekilas ia penasaran laki-laki mana yang berbicara dengannya tadi malam tapi distraksinya itu segera ia lupakan ketika ia melihat ada angka 10 tercetak tebal di langit cerah di atas kepalanya.

“Selamat datang! _Welcome to the_ Lancelot _–Land of Vengeance_.” Muncul suara dari langit yang terdengar begitu bersemangat. Entah kenapa Mingyu mulai merasa panik sekarang. “Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Goodwill adalah tuan rumah yang baik hati, sehari sebelum permainan resmi dimulai kami akan memberikan kalian waktu tenang. Mungkin kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk _berkenalan_ dengan _kawan- kawanmu_ di sini –kalian pastilah tidak mengenal nama satu dengan yang lainnya, bukan?” Terdengar tawa menggelegar dan Mingyu harus menenangkan rasa panik yang mulai menjalari ujung- ujung jarinya.

Segala sesuatu tidak akan pernah terasa nyata sebelum kau benar- benar menjalaninya.

“ _List_ dari urutan target yang harus kalian bunuh akan kami berikan dalam waktu dua jam yaitu ketika pukul 12 tepat dan akan selalu kami _update_ perkembangannya –kalian tahu maksudku kan?- setiap hari pada pukul 12 malam. Kalian tentu pasti tahu bagaimana cara kerja permainan ini bukan? Kalian hanya perlu untuk membunuh target sesuai urutan dan jadilah pemenang tunggal. Mudah bukan? Jangan sampai kalian salah membunuh orang atau nyawa kalian juga akan menjadi taruhannya. Astaga, baik sekali aku mengingatkan hal ini pada kalian.” Suara itu tertawa lagi dan Mingyu benar- benar merasa orang itu psikopat.

“Baiklah! Tak perlu panjang lebar lagi. Selamat bermain, dan semoga hal baik terjadi pada kalian.”

Saat itulah angka sepuluh di atas kepala Mingyu mulai bergerak turun. 10…9…8…7…6… orang- orang mulai mengambil posisi bersiap berlari sekencang- kencangnya dan Mingyu mempertanyakan mengapa mereka perlu berlari. Masih ada waktu 24 jam sebelum adegan tumpah darah itu diperbolehkan terjadi. 5…4…3…2…1!

Beberapa dari mereka pun mulai berlari ke berbagai arah. Terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak merasakan hal itu memangnya? Mingyu pun merasakan hal itu tapi ia berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya pula berlari saat ini. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum orang- orang yang berlarian itu tidak bisa ia temukan lagi dari peredaran matanya. Hanya tersisa 3 orang tetap berdiam di tempat asalnya ketika itu terjadi.

Seseorang dengan tinggi badan yang jauh lebih pendek sekitar 20 cm darinya dan seseorang lagi dengan rambut pirang yang cukup gondrong untuk ukuran laki- laki, si lelaki gondrong mulai berjalan santai ke dalam hutan. Sambil berjalan mata laki- laki gondrong itu terpaku pada matahari dan Mingyu mulai bertanya- tanya apakah dia sedang mempertimbangkan soal arah. Mengikuti hal itu, Mingyu pun mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Jika sekarang pukul 10 pagi maka seharusnya matahari masih berada di daerah timur. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki- laki itu, tapi sekarang dia berjalan ke arah sebaliknya –arah barat.

Sementara satu orang lagi yang berbadan pendek hanya terdiam, matanya juga menelusur ke sekitar dan Mingyu tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia perhatikan ataupun cari. Sementara dirinya, Mingyu mulai menajamkan indra pendengaran dan mencari- cari dimana suara gemercik air berasal. Ia harus mencari sungai. Jika kau ingin _survive_ kau harus dekat dengan sumber air dan hutan hujan seperti ini pasti memiliki lebih dari satu aliran sungai. Ia harus mencari yang sungai yang lebih rendah daripada yang lain karena arusnya lebih tenang dan akan lebih banyak ikan untuk bisa dimakan. Selain itu terdapat banyak batu- batu besar maka akan semakin banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi bisa ditemukan. Ketika ia mulai bisa memastikan darimana arah gemercik air itu, Mingyu mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Permainan memang baru dimulai dalam 24 jam, tapi permainan yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai sejak saat ini. Permainan untuk bertahan hidup –kau tidak hanya bisa mati oleh urutan sialan itu di tempat ini, semua orang bisa mati bahkan sebelum urutannya tiba. Tidak ada pengaruh apapun terhadap urutan jika seseorang tewas karena diterkam binatang buas ataupun dehidrasi, orang itu hanya akan dicoret dari urutan karena kematian sendiri.

Mingyu tidak perlu khawatir akan jenis permainan bertahan hidup karena ia selalu melakukannya setiap hari, sepanjang hidupnya.

***

            Dalam situasi seperti ini, Jeonghan tahu tempat-tempat yang gelap adalah tempat-tempat yang harus ia hindari sebisa mungkin. Dalam kegelapan, ia tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Membuat api bukanlah pilihan yang tepat bila ia ingin bersembunyi. Meski peserta lainnya berada pada keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya, Jeonghan tidak mau mengambil risiko. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu bila ada peserta yang matanya lebih sensitif dalam kegelapan daripada yang lain. Ia juga tidak mau ditemukan tewas tercabik-cabik oleh ‘hewan’ liar bahkan sebelum permainan ini dimulai. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah barat. Durasi malam di daerah barat lebih cepat daripada di daerah lain.

            Suara semak-semak yang bergesekan di sebelah kiri membuat langkahnya terhenti. Jeonghan tahu siapa pun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik sana tidak dapat melakukan apa pun terhadap dirinya sebelum hari ini berlalu, tapi kesadaran bahwa ada seseorang yang mungkin sudah mengikutinya dari tadi membuat Jeonghan mengambil pisau belatinya dari sabuk.

            Jeonghan berjalan menjauhi semak-semak itu dan mengitarinya. Ia ingin melihat orang yang berada di baliknya, tapi bila ia gegabah dan mengitari semak itu dari dekat, orang –atau apa pun– yang ada di sana dapat menyerangnya dengan mudah. Mengitarinya dari jauh adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa ia buat saat itu.

            Suara pekikan yang disusul pergerakkan tak keruan pada semak-semak membuat Jeonghan mempercepat langkahnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seorang pemuda –atau mungkin lebih cocok disebut seorang anak karena ia terlihat masih remaja– terduduk di tanah dan mencoba mundur ke dalam semak-semak.

            Jeonghan tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak kecil itu terlihat sangat panik sehingga ia terus mencoba mundur meski semak-semak di belakangnya menahan ia bergerak lebih jauh. Ketika Jeonghan mendekat –dan ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa kakinya bergerak mendekati anak laki-laki itu–, barulah ia melihat seekor ular yang berada tepat di hadapan anak itu.

            Jeonghan tidak yakin apakah ia harus membiarkan anak itu mati digigit ular atau menyelamatkannya. Dari keadaannya saat ini, Jeonghan bisa melihat bahwa anak itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Jeonghan yakin ia memiliki pisau, tapi anak itu bahkan terlalu panik untuk mengingat pisaunya. Anak itu akan mati dalam permainan ini; baik di tangan ular itu maupun di tangan peserta lain. Jadi Jeonghan tidak tahu pemikiran apa yang mendorongnya untuk melemparkan pisaunya sendiri pada ular itu.

            Pisaunya, secara ajaib berhasil menembus ular itu. Sekarang setelah Jeonghan pikir-pikir, perbuatannya tadi sangatlah berisiko. Apa yang akan terjadi bila pisaunya justru mendarat di anak laki-laki itu? Sejauh ini, belum pernah ada orang bodoh yang membunuh peserta lain pada hari tenang, dan dia baru saja menyalonkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi orang pertama yang membunuh orang lain. Tanpa sengaja.

            Jeonghan berlari menuju ular yang tengah meliuk-liukkan badannya secara liar di tanah sementara anak laki-laki itu terlihat terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi apa pun. Dan sungguh, ia tidak menyalahkannya. Siapa yang tidak akan kaget ketika seseorang melemparkan pisau ke arahnya saat nyawanya sendiri di ujung tanduk?

            “Kau punya pisau?” tanya Jeonghan pada anak yang membatu sambil memelototinya. Sadar bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dalam waktu singkat, Jeonghan menunduk dan mengambil sendiri belati yang ada di sabuk anak itu.

            Menyadari hal ini, anak itu justru meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Jeonghan melihatnya, namun ia sendiri tidak memiliki waktu banyak karena ular di dekat kakinya kini mulai menggila. Dengan satu tusukan –yang sekali lagi sangat berutung–, Jeonghan berhasil menusuk kepala ular tersebut. Tusukan yang ia buat menembus kepala ular tersebut dari bagian dalam mulutnya hingga tempurung kepalanya.

            Ular itu sudah berhenti bergerak, namun Jeonghan tidak mau mengambil risiko. Ia mengambil pisaunya sendiri yang menusuk bagian badan ular itu, lalu memotong kepala ular itu hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

            Setelah semua kegilaan itu berlalu, Jeonghan berdiri dan melirik anak laki-laki di sebelah kirinya. Anak itu masih memejamkan mata dan berada pada posisi yang sama ketika Jeonghan mengambil pisaunya. Baiklah, mungkin anak ini tidak perlu melihat semua kekacauan ini.

            Dengan sedikit jijik, Jeonghan menarik keluar pisau yang menancap pada kepala ular, sebelum melemparkan bangkainya jauh-jauh. Ia mengelap pisau anak itu dan pisaunya sendiri pada daun besar yang ada di dekat kakinya, lalu membalikkan daun itu hingga darahnya tidak lagi terlihat. Setelah semuanya terlihat ‘rapi’, ia berjongkok di hadapan anak laki-laki itu.

            “Hei.”

            Mendengar suaranya, anak itu justru memekik dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya sendiri. Baiklah, Jeonghan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

            “Ularnya sudah tidak ada.”

            Dengan bujukan ini, anak itu menghentikan usahanya yang sia-sia untuk menjauhi Jeonghan. Oke, mungkin ini akan berhasil.

            “Kamu tahu kan ini hari tenang? Aku akan mati bila aku membunuhmu.”

            Jeonghan menghela napas lega ketika anak itu mulai membuka salah satu matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Jeonghan tahu anak itu masih takut melihatnya, tapi ia harus mengembalikan pisau anak itu. Ia tidak suka menang dengan cara-cara picik dan mengambil pisau anak ini termasuk dalam definisi picik.

            Jeonghan baru saja akan mengembalikan pisaunya ketika melihat kaki bagian bawah anak itu berdarah-darah. Ia sudah banyak merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan membunuh seekor ular, dan ia tahu betul bahwa ia adalah jenis orang yang tidak pernah melakukan apa pun secara gratis. Sekali lagi pada hari ini, Jeonghan menemukan kejutan baru di dalam hidupnya.

            Mungkin sisi kemanusiaannya masih hidup.

***

            Dua puluh menit. Sudah dua puluh menit Hansol menyadari ada seseorang yang mengamatinya di balik pohon meranti, sekitar lima belas meter di belakangnya.

            Awalnya, Hansol bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya di tempat itu. Beberapa jam terakhir ini telah ia habiskan untuk menangkap ikan dengan susah payah dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk membakar ikan-ikan hasil tangkapannya. Hansol berencana menangkap banyak ikan sekaligus dan menyimpannya untuk esok hari. Dengan lima ekor ikan hasil tangkapannya, setidaknya ia harus dapat bertahan hingga besok malam tanpa mencari makanan lain, itu pun kalau ikannya tidak busuk di tengah hari.

            Setelah dengan berbagai cara yang membuatnya ingin menyerah saja –tapi toh anehnya ia tidak kunjung menyerah, Hansol akhirnya berhasil menyalakan api pada kayu bakarnya. Segera setelah apinya membesar, hansol langsung membakar ikan-ikan tangkapannya sebelum mereka membusuk. Pada saat itulah, ia menangkap suatu pergerakan di bagian kanan belakangnya. Dengan sedikit cahaya matahari yang tersisa sebelum tenggelam, Hansol melihat ada suatu bayangan tubuh manusia yang menempel pada pohon meranti itu. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada orang di belakangnya.

            Ketika menyadari hal itu, Hansol berpikir bahwa orang itu mungkin saja sedang berjalan dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Ia terus duduk memunggunginya dan berharap orang itu akan cepat pergi. Lima menit kemudian, barulah ia merasa was-was. Orang itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

            Hansol dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Apakah orang itu tahu? Apakah orang lain sudah tahu nomor urutnya? Apakah ia sudah ketahuan? Pada tempat yang sepi seperti ini, ia merasa bahwa orang itu pun dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang terdengar seperti alat perkusi dipukul di dalam telinganya. Apa orang itu berencana membuntutinya hingga esok tiba dan membunuhnya? Kini, menuju dua puluh lima menit ia dibuntuti oleh orang asing ini, Hansol tidak tahan lagi.

            “Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang namanya privasi?”

_Oke, itu terdengar bodoh. Persetan dengan semua ini._

            Hansol tidak lagi berpura-pura menghadap ke arah lain. Dengan was-was, ia menghadap ke arah pohon meranti di belakangnya. Apakah orang itu sendiri? Atau ada orang lain yang tidak ia sadari lagi keberadaannya?

            “Keluarlah. Kau ingin membunuhku? Aku lebih kuat dari pada apa yang kau kira.”

            Dalam hati, Hansol terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Segala hal yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar bodoh. Suaranya yang pecah di akhir kalimatnya juga tidak mengurangi penyesalan dalam dirinya sendiri.

            Hansol dapat melihat keraguan pada bayangan orang itu di tanah. Ini adalah kabar terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Hansol tidak yakin apakah orang itu memang sangat lemah sehingga ia ragu-ragu untuk menyerangnya, atau orang itu termakan omongannya tadi, tapi ini bagus.

            Di tengah-tengah pikirannya yang kalang kabut, Hansol mendengar suara -suara yang menyerupai cicitan. Baiklah, ini jahat, tapi suara orang itu memang terdengar seperti cicitan tikus.

            “Apa?”

            “Ikan.”

            “Hah?”

            Setelah semua perbincangan satu kata itu, Hansol melihat orang itu bergerak dan menampakkan sedikit bagian wajahnya.

            “Bolehkah aku meminta ikanmu?”

***

            Boo Seungkwan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri berdekatan dengan orang lain di tempat ini dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter. Apa lagi duduk bersebelahan mengelilingi api unggun kecil di depan mereka.

            Seungkwan ingat ia berlari menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri pada saat pertama kali mereka semua datang ke sini. Setelah berlari sekitar lima belas menit tanpa henti, Seungkwan merasakan tubuhnya tidak tahan lagi. Satu-satunya yang ia rasakan selain badannya yang sakit adalah rasa haus. Karena itulah ia mengerahkan sisa tenaganya saat itu untuk berjalan mendekati suara air yang mengalir deras.

            Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika menemukan sungai itu adalah minum. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah air itu bisa diminum atau tidak, tapi ia sudah tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi selain ia ingin minum.

            Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali tenang dan mulai berpikir. Kini ia tahu ia tidak akan dapat bertahan tanpa air. Tanpa persediaan air minum, ia bisa mati karena dehidrasi terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum peserta lain membunuhnya. Seungkwan tahu ia akan mati pada akhirnya, tapi setidaknya ia harap alasan kematian yang akan muncul di layar pengumuman nanti bukanlah dehidrasi.

            Di sisi lain, ia tidak memiliki alat atau benda apa pun yang dapat digunakannya untuk menampung air. Setidaknya, setahunya tidak ada. Maka dari itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyusuri sungai itu dan terus berada di sekitar daerah itu.

            Beberapa jam kemudian, barulah ia sadar akan perutnya yang kosong ketika mencium aroma dari sesuatu yang dibakar. Pikiran untuk makan benar-benar terlewatkan di kepalanya hingga ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki, yang kemungkinan besar lebih muda darinya, sedang membakar ikan-ikannya.

            Setengah jam kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia sedang duduk bersama anak itu dan memakan ikannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena tiba-tiba datang dan meminta makanannya begitu saja, namun akan sulit untuk mencari ikan lagi setelah langit gelap. Jika saja mereka bertemu pada keadaan dan kesempatan lain, Seungkwan mungkin akan menempel pada laki- laki ini bagai benalu. Bahkan dalam keadaan semengerikan ini pun, ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai anak laki-laki ini. Alasannya? Sederhana saja, ibunya pernah mengatakan bahwa orang- orang yang rela berbagi adalah orang- orang yang bisa kaupercayai sebagai teman. Sampai sekarang, Seungkwan masih mempercayai perkataan ibunya itu.

            “Ini. Kau masih mau?” seekor ikan yang sudah matang disodorkan padanya. Rasanya Seungkwan ingin menangis. Anak ini sangat baik. Sejenak ia melupakan fakta bahwa orang di hadapannya ini sebenarnya adalah _musuh_ nya.

            “Tidak, terima kasih.” Seungkwan belum terlalu kenyang, tapi ia tidak mau menjadi orang rakus dan menyusahkan laki- laki yang semakin lama ia lihat, mengingatkannya akan burung _phoenix_. Ada sesuatu yang misterius tentang laki- laki ini, sama seperti keberadaan burung yang konon katanya bisa mengeluarkan api itu. Tapi dibalik kemisteriusan itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya dan juga ketulusan dari pemuda ini.

            “Baiklah. Kita bisa membuat sisanya menjadi bekal untuk besok. Kau juga ambillah satu,” ucapnya sambil mengambil daun besar dari suatu pohon untuk membungkus sisa ikan mereka.

            _Kita_? Sebut saja Seungkwan sebagai bocah naïf, tapi perkataan tulus pemuda ini membuatnya terenyum lebar, apalagi setelah ia menggunakan diksi _kita_ untuk mewakili mereka. Seungkwan tahu waktunya tidak lama lagi, dan ia tidak pernah menyesali apapun. Tapi rupanya sekarang ada sesuatu yang ia sesali. Ia kekurangan waktu untuk mengenal orang di hadapannya ini.

            “Kau tahu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersembunyi di balik pohon itu tadi. Kau membuatku takut.” Seungkwan mengerti bahwa lelaki itu sedang mencoba memulai suatu percakapan. Dan ia senang akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan seseorang.

            “Akan aneh bila aku tiba-tiba datang menghampirimu dan berkata, ‘Bolehkah aku memakan ikanmu?’” jawabnya sambil menyeringai kecil. Seungkwan mendengar dengusan dari sebelah kirinya.

            “Berdiri memperhatikanku dari kejauhan jauh lebih aneh daripada itu.”

            “Maafkan aku.”

            …

            Hening.

            Tidak seorang pun tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Hanya suara api yang memakan habis kayu-kayu di dalamnya lah yang terdengar. Abu-abu kayu berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Asap keabuan mengepul dan naik ke udara.

            “Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita dapat bertemu di tempat dan situasi lain.”

            Mendengar ini, Seungkwan tersenyum –lagi. “Kau bukan satu- satunya orang yang berpikir seperti itu.” Itu benar. Untuk saat ini, ia sudah cukup senang mengetahui pemikiran pemuda ini sama dengannya. “Kita dapat pergi ke daerah hutan dan memasang tenda. Lalu berlomba menangkap ikan sebanyak-banyaknya sambil tertawa. Mengetahui secara pasti bahwa esok hari akan masih ada bagi kita. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.”

            Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Seungkwan melihat senyum kecil yang tulus terkembang pada wajah pemuda di sebelahnya. “Ya. Aku suka bayangan itu,” jawabnya.

            Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. Ia berdiri menjulang memunggungi Seungkwan yang masih terduduk di tanah. Sekilas Seungkwan melihat ke mana arah tatapan laki- laki itu dan ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun. Pemuda ini terlihat kebingungan, seperti terjebak dalam ruang dan waktu yang semu.

            “Bintang yang indah.” Ujar Seungkwan secara tiba- tiba dan sepertinya mengalihkan pemuda itu dari apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan.

            Malam sudah menggantung dan memang benar ada bintang- bintang bertabur di atas sana. Ibunya sering mengatakan bahwa ia adalah jenis anak melankolis yang sangat suka menangis sejak kecil, Seungkwan juga jenis anak yang suka menangisi hal- hal tidak perlu. Seperti kupu- kupu yang terjebak di sarang laba- laba atau bunga- bunga yang bermekaran ketika musim semi. Tapi bukan salahnya jika ia merasa mudah tersentuh ataupun sedih akan sesuatu. Perasaan itu sudah ada dalam dirinya bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Dan malam ini, hatinya tersentuh lagi akan alasan- alasan yang tidak bisa ia putuskan secara pasti. Ia mungkin merasa tersentuh akan bintang- bintang yang tampak indah bahkan ketika malam yang mencekam ini terasa sampai ke tulang- tulangnya. Ia bisa saja merasa tersentuh karena rasa ikan yang ia makan terasa enak di lidahnya –padahal ia tidak suka makan ikan. Atau mungkin saja… ia merasa tersentuh bisa menemukan teman dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Ia tidak peduli laki- laki yang masih memunggunginya itu menganggapnya apa, tapi baginya orang itu adalah teman pertamanya di tempat ini. Dan tidak apa- apa jika hanya ia yang merasa seperti itu.

Seungkwan merasakan matanya mulai panas dan ia tidak ingin menangis.

Apa yang hari esok akan bawa untuknya? Ia tidak tahu pasti. Tapi ia sedih memikirkannya.

Tiba- tiba saja laki- laki itu berbalik dan menatapnya tepat di mata, kemudian tangannya terulur dan Seungkwan tidak mengerti arti uluran tangan itu. “Untuk sekarang, saat ini saja, marilah kita lupakan segalanya. Biarlah kesusahan masa depan akan menjadi miliki kita di masa depan. Ayo tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.”

            Seungkwan menatap tangan yang berada di hadapannya. Baiklah. Hari ini, ia akan menghabiskan sisa hari ini seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hari ini saja. Seungkwan berjanji.

            Ia pun meraih tangan pemuda itu dan ikut mematikan api unggun. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah duduk bersebelahan dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Seungkwan melihat wajah pemuda yang telah ‘menerimanya’ tanpa banyak kata.

            Memikirkan hari ini, ia sangat bersyukur. Ia bersyukur nasib telah mempertemukannya dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini ketika hari tenang sudah berakhir, ia bisa saja berakhir membunuhnya dan walaupun itu terjadi Seungkwan tetap akan bertahan pada kepercayaannya. Kepercayaan bahwa laki- laki  ini baik dan ia adalah temannya. Itulah hal terakhir yang ingin ia paksakan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia ingin _pergi_ dari tempat ini membawa kepercayaan itu.

Tapi sesungguhnya… ia tidak ingin pergi secepat itu.

            “Akan sangat menyenangkan bila setidaknya aku mendapat nomor dua. Sedikit lebih banyak waktu yang bisa kita lalui bersama. Sial, aku benar- benar kehabisan waktu.” bisik Seungkwan pada udara. Pemuda di sebelahnya telah terlelap tepat setelah ia memejamkan matanya.

            Dengan satu desahan kecil, Seungkwan ikut menutup matanya. Dengan cepat, ia pun menyusul “ _temannya_ ” pergi ke dunia mimpi tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sudah sejak lama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) we want to know your opinion towards this story, reviews are very welcomed~ find me (Jeinace) on twitter (@winterdec16)


End file.
